A clear view
by FrostedMiniWheatz
Summary: Damon meets a girl, not just any ordinary girl but a blind girl named Violet, he still has to worry about Katherine. As soon as he gets to know Violet he is seeing he fell for her and she brings the best of him...wat will happen in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-**I kno I know I write to many stories and I have long authors notes…DNT BLAME ME I LUUVVV to talk! Lol but this idea came up to me while I was realizing I might have sum weird name that means I might become legally blind =( aint it? But I didn't take the eye exam right cuz I dnt like when they blow a puff of air in my eye so I have to retake it so this is sorta about me and then my grandma cuz she has it too…..so yes long a/n getting on with the story

**Disclaimer-**No habla ingles (I dnt speak English)….so now do I own VD?

Steph- No and how can u write in English if u cant understand it?

Me-uhhh…..

* * *

VPOV

I'm Violet-Maria Josefina Perez (Yes I know such a long name) I am legally blind so I really cant see. My step-mom hates the idea and I haven't been legally blind my whole life. I was able to see clearly before I turned 14. I decided to move to Mystic Falls, Virginia. Its so weird having only seeing shapes and not knowing what they really are unless in like a really bright light. My step-mom drove me here and it was weird I barely graduated college and its been 6 years, yup you heard me right 6 years. I went to UT (University of Texas) for 4 years and Harvard for 2 years so I'm really smart.

So, to my real story and not talking about the weird past I have.

My step-mom dropped me off at my house. As my step-mom told me, its beautiful. Its all black on the outside and the inside is literally all white with black in it. I felt for the key and the key hole before unlocking the door and walking in. It felt so good to stand inside this house that's now mine for a little while before I decide to move. I used my stick (as I like to call it) to make sure it was still one-floor house with no steps. I knew I was getting hungry and so I took a walk.

Luckily it was not hard to find someplace to eat since I could see a little and knew I was going somewhere. As soon as I went in it became really dark. I walked around until I bumped into someone. "Uh…sorry" I said looking straight ahead like I always did. "No problem, so where you going?" he said. I only guessed the person was a he cause of the voice but I could be wrong. "Trying to find a place to sit and eat" I said softly. I already knew of my disadvantages I don't really want to feel like an idiot about it but that's what I get.

"What's your name?" he asked me. "Violet" I said calmly. I was still wearing my sunglasses. "Damon" he said he grabbed my hand and shook it. I, however, held onto his hand before letting it drop to my side. "Do…Can you see?" he asked me full of concern. It became easy knowing people's emotion without even having to see them. I shook my head. "No, not in here at least. I'm legally blind" I said. "Damon? Are you gonna come or not?" said a girl who was not so far from us from what I could hear. "Hold on Elena" he said. I could feel his gaze on me before speaking. "Do you wanna come get dinner with me?" he asked. "Sure, I guess" I said shrugging. I smiled at him before he made me link arms with him. I knew I was gonna like him.

DPOV

This beautiful girl, blind? But that would explain why she wouldn't look up and why she wore sunglasses. I linked her arm with mine before walking outside. Weird, its like I'm inviting her into my world but I know I am never gonna even think about drinking her blood. She seemed really nice.

As soon as we were outside, Elena and Barbie were standing outside the car and looking between me and Violet. I shook my head and spoke to Violet. "Violet, two of my 'friends' are riding with me" I said making air quotes around friends. Apparently I think she could tell by the way I said friends and she giggled. "Ok" she said still looking forward. Elena looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Elena, Barbie this is Violet" I said still not letting her go and gesturing with my other hand to them to come forward. "Is her name really Barbie?" she asked. I laughed and shook my head. "Actually no Damon calls me that cause I'm a blonde as you can tell but my name is Caroline" Barbie said outstretching her hand so they can shake but dumb blonde over there still hasn't noticed Violet's eye disorder. "Well Caroline is a nice name better than Barbie, I doubt you look like a plastic doll" Violet said smiling.

Caroline looked confused and then dropped her hand. "What do you mean by you doubt she looks like a plastic doll?" Elena asked. "I'm legally blind" Violet said turning her head away looking the opposite way I was. "Oh…I'm so sorry" Elena and Barbie said at the same time. "Its ok" Violet said.

"So Damon are we gonna go?" Barbie asked. "Yeah get in the car" I said walking with Violet on my arm toward the car. I opened the door and she got in. I closed the door and got in the drivers seat. She, for a person who couldn't really see, knew how to do a lot of things on her own.

"So Violet, tell us about yourself" Barbie said. "Um…well, I've had this eye disorder since I was 14 but I can see in really bright light. My mom died when I was 6 and my step-mom doesn't really like me. I've been in college for 6 years…" Violet said but I interrupted. "Whoa…. 6 years?" I asked. She blushed and continued. "Yeah when I was younger I wanted to be a judge and so, I went to UT for my regular college years and then went to Harvard" she said smiling. A smart, beautiful girl I do pick'em don't I. "wow you are smart, maybe smart enough to stay away from Damon." Barbie said. I turned and glared at her.

Violet just smiled. "Oh, I know, I don't normally be around any boys" she said messing with her hands. "You said your step-mom doesn't like you" Elena said. "Uh…well she believes my 'disorder' was a gift from the devil and that I was evil. She only helped me when my Dad was around and when he told her to help me." Violet said with a tear falling from her face.

I think I am having feelings for her. I'm gonna stay with her and help her. She may be very bright but I know she doesn't know everyone in town and needs help getting around.

**

* * *

**

**A/N-** Ok sadly enough can happen to anyone….well I mean the part about the disorder. So basically I dedicated this story kids and adults who each have a disorder.

Plz review and think about all those ppl who have disorders. So REVIEW!


	2. AUTHORS NOTE VERY SORRY!

**Im really srry I've nvr done this but I am seriously out of ideas for now….so writers block as u may say it but Im also busy doing a lot of skool work like I jus got done working on a literature poem book! Yeah 7th grade….TOUGH! So Im really srry! This will be posted on all my stories jus 2 let yall kno**

**For _Clear Veiw _Readers**-

GREAT NEWS I AINT HAVING THE DISEASE! Its so amazing but I promise to give yall lik 2-3 chapters soon! PROMISE!

**For _Adventures with Damon and Emmett _Readers**-

**DAMON**- So yes she is still planing on writing strip hangman….and yes she is still has that duck tape on her mouth sadly! She will write 2 chapters for this one

**For _True Love Can Come Back_ Readers **-

Ok yes short chapter last time….really sorry but I will write a longer one when I think of something…. SORRY!

**Ok in the mean time while I try to think why don't you guys read the stories of mine u have not read? Eh Eh? Anyways gotta go BUT im sending all my love to yall since I hope u guys understand…..**


End file.
